


you make me feel (love)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, allura asks if she watch shiro and keith have sex, it's damn hot, they agree, they invite her to join them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “I don’t know about you but,” Keith takes a step forward, hands sliding up Shiro’s chest. Both of them are stripped of their shoes, gloves, and jacket. Allura wonders if they find the metal floor soothingly cool or irritatingly chilly. “It’s never a performance with you.”Radiant, is the way Allura would describe the smile Keith’s words bring to Shiro's lips. His eyes flutter shut as Keith’s fingers brush his white fringe away. They reopen lazily, locking in on Keith to whisper, “You always know what to say.”“Only with you.” There’s a wry undertone to Keith’s words that implies history and an inside joke. It tickles at her curiosity the same way the others jokes about Shiro and Keith’s sex lives had. She’d overheard the gentle ribbing and odd analogies and wondered what sex between two humans was like. Which is how she...theyhave come to be in this position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic starts with Shiro and Keith having sex with Allura watching (and getting off on it). It ends with them inviting her to join them, getting her off, and going to sleep on the possibility that this can be a regular thing.

“I’d like to point out there’s a chance neither of us might be able to...” Shiro pauses, clearly considering his next words carefully while she and Keith patiently wait. “ _ Perform _ .” 

 

With a small but firm nod, Allura settles into chair placed a few feet away from the bed. It’s the best place to be seated. She’ll have a perfect view of whatever Shiro and Keith will be doing in bed. “I am aware that I’m asking a lot of you. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or feel that you cannot ‘perform’, please tell me and we’ll stop.”

 

Shiro’s relieved smile turns to bemusement when he sees the fond look Keith is giving him. “What?”

 

“I don’t know about you but,” Keith takes a step forward, hands sliding up Shiro’s chest. Both of them are stripped of their shoes, gloves, and jacket. Allura wonders if they find the metal floor soothingly cool or irritatingly chilly. “It’s never a performance with you.”

 

Radiant, is the way Allura would describe the smile Keith’s words bring to Shiro's lips. His eyes flutter shut as Keith’s fingers brush his white fringe away. They reopen lazily, locking in on Keith to whisper, “You always know what to say.”

 

“Only with you.” There’s a wry undertone to Keith’s words that implies history and an inside joke. It tickles at her curiosity the same way the others jokes about Shiro and Keith’s sex lives had. She’d overheard the gentle ribbing and odd analogies and wondered what sex between two humans was like. Which is how she... _ they  _ have come to be in this position.

 

Her eyes take in the way Shiro’s body relaxes into the butterfly kisses Keith lays on his lips. It’s a gradual relaxing until his shoulders are lax underneath Keith’s palms. Allura finds himself regulating her breathing, staying as quiet as possible so that all she can hear is the soft parting and re-meeting of their lips.

 

There’s a moment where Shiro pulls back, half-lid gaze turning self-consciously in her direction. But Keith is quick to pull him back in. Hands cupping Shiro’s flushed cheeks and voice low as he demands, “Eyes on me, co-pilot.”

 

_ Possessive _ , Allura notes with the tiniest of smirks. She can understand the notion. She wouldn’t want her lover's attention diverting away from her either. 

 

A spark of interest flares in her chest when Shiro’s hands slide from Keith’s wrists down to grip his hips, guiding him back to bed. She remembers how nice a touch like that feels. Grounding and uplifting at the same time. Allura misses that kind of casual intimacy. Misses loving touches from a partner held dear. When was the last time she’d lain underneath someone, giggling as she struggling to take their clothes off without bumping into their hands? 

 

_ They don’t seem to have a problem with that though _ , Allura notes at the smoothness with which Shiro and Keith strip each other down. It gives away their experience.  _ How many times have they done this?  _ Neither of them seem like the type to keep count of their encounters so Allura deems it useless to ask.

 

She tries not to stare at Shiro’s scars once his shirt is off. She’s only seen them a handful of times and out of respect for the black paladin, she tries not to look at the marks. But there’s no avoiding the sick, angry, twisted feeling that tugs on her belly. This is the Galra’s fault. They hurt Shiro like this. 

 

Would if she could, Allura would find every Galra responsible for every mark, every hurt endured by her paladins and make them pay for it tenfold. The desire to return their cruelty, with added interest, is a fire that continues to burn inside her. Retribution and vengeance are two blades she continues to sharpen to a fine point until given the opportunity to wield them against Zarkon and his minions. 

 

_ Center yourself _ . 

 

Allura shakes her head lightly, pushing the dark thoughts back into their box before pushing it back to the corners of her mind. Instead, she turns his attention to the way Shiro and Keith are grinning at each other once they’re down to their underwear. It’s boyish and charming. A look she rarely sees on either paladin and yet, she realizes, they’re smiles they must give each other often in the privacy of their own rooms. 

 

“What do you feel like?” Keith asks, nose to nose, forehead to forehead against Shiro.

 

Who hums, closing his eyes in thought for a few seconds before answering. “You should fuck me.” Then turns to hide his face against Keith’s other side, away from Allura’s gaze. And whispers something that makes Keith’s eyes slam shut and body shudder.

 

Shiro pulls back with a satisfied smirk, quirking an eyebrow up to ask, “Up for it?”

 

Keith’s answer is to grind their crotches together hard enough to make Shiro gasp. The mood which has been playful up to this point turns electric. A wordless challenge is exchanged between heated looks, causing playful kisses to turn biting. Hands that moved carelessly now move with sharp purpose.

 

Heat starts to pool in her center when Keith urges Shiro to move back, up the bed until he’s half-seated on a mound of pillows and has his legs hooked against Keith’s elbows. She admires the shape of Shiro’s legs. The elegance and casual strength he’s showing without meaning too. The same thought occurs to her when Shiro’s right hand scrambles up, seeking for something to hang onto when Keith beings to grind against him. There’s nothing to hang onto except the pillow under his head.

 

Each rub of their clothed dicks together is a purposeful move that has Shiro biting his bottom lip, sweat starting to break across his body. Keith’s chest rises and falls deeply in between each move, his parted lips dropping wet kisses across Shiro’s collarbone and neck. He leaves red marks in his wake, burning the same color as red giants. 

 

Once she’s noted their existence, Allura realizes there’s a multitude of marks littering Shiro’s body. There’s a patch of fading hickies around the man’s clavicle and twice as many littering his hips. Allura’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She wonders if there’s any special reason for Keith to focus on those two areas particularly. 

 

_ Could be a human thing _ .  _ Could be a Keith thing _ . 

 

Her thoughts flit away with the wind when she notes Shiro’s hands diving under the elastic of Keith’s briefs. Her breath hitches when she sees the outline of his warm fingers move purposefully between Keith’s cheeks. 

 

_ Is he going to take those off? _

 

And feels her cheeks burst into flame when Keith groans out, “ _ Takashi _ .”

 

“Lube,” Shiro gasps, using his legs to pull Keith closer. What must it feel like to have someone  _ that  _ strong lie so pliant and willing next to you? What level of trust did it take to just fall back, watch, and wait for your partner to grab whatever you need next? Utterly unabashed in your nudity and completely confident in the knowledge that stripping down naked will have your partner pausing?

 

As he’s taking his briefs off, Allura gets a clear view of Shiro’s dick. It’s more than clinic curiosity that has her wondering if his size is average or more than adequate.  _ Guess I’ll know once Keith takes his underwear off _ , she thinks, squirming a little in her seat when she spots the wet patch on the discard underwear.

 

Glancing up, she sees the flare of heat in Keith’s gaze when he realizes Shiro’s waiting for him. It makes him want more. In his haste, he almost tumbles off the bed while shucking his briefs off. Something that makes Shiro sit up with a surprised, “Whoa!” 

 

They glance at the red underwear as it crumples into a heap on the floor before laughing. 

 

“Eager, huh?” Shiro teases, hands sliding into Keith’s hair.

 

“For you?  _ Always _ .” 

 

The huskiness of Keith’s voice isn’t new but the emotion in it is. Allura feels her breath hitch at the tender love those three words contain. She dare not blink lest she miss any of the loving looks they exchange. If this is how sex is between two humans, she can see why Shiro and Keith are always so keen on being alone. 

 

She becomes aware of the slickness between her legs when Keith pours some of the aqua colored lube onto Shiro’s Galra fingers. “Slowly,” Keith reminds him in a murmur. Shiro nods, his hand sliding between his legs.

 

From her present angle, she can’t tell how many fingers he’s pushed into himself or  _ where _ for that matter. So instead of staring at their hips and praying for x-ray vision to kick in, she turns her eyes up. Shiro’s face is red now, expression concentration as he moves his hand between his legs. Keith’s eyes however, keep darting between them and up at Shiro’s face.

 

There’s a split second where Keith’s eyes slide to the left, locking onto her hungry gaze. She wonders what kind of expression she’s got on to make Keith smirk the way he does. The thought floats away, replaced with gratitude when Keith murmurs something to Shiro before guiding one of his legs down.

 

It doesn’t afford her the perfect view but she can at least tell he’s pushing two fingers into a spot behind his cock. There’s a clear twinge of desire inside her gut at the sight of Shiro’s member. Fully erect and flushed a deep pink color, it is a  _ sight _ .

 

_ I wonder how it tastes. How it feels... _ It can’t be similar to Altean biology can it?

 

She finds herself leaning forward when Keith begins to whisper in Shiro’s ears. She catches every other word thanks to Shiro’s heavy panting, but even those are enough to have her wetting her lips.

 

“She’s watching.”

 

“You look so gorgeous like this.”

 

“You want my cock, baby?”

 

Shiro whines, body jerking when Keith pulls his wrist away. His teary-eyed gaze lands on Keith as he delicately kisses Shiro’s motorized wrist. 

 

“My turn.” is all Keith offers before taking over.

 

Allura can’t help but gasp at the manner in which Keith fingers Shiro open. It’s brazen and confident and makes Shiro writhe against the pillow, legs spreading further. He plans one foot down on the floor, other on the bed and wantonly rocks his hips into Keith’s fingers. 

 

Shiro is...  _ a sight _ . Every muscle is strained and on display. His attention focused entirely on the three fingers Keith has inside of him. Every thrust makes Shiro’s hard length slap softly against his abs, smearing a little more release into his skin.

 

It’s her turn to bite her lips when Keith bows his back and drags the flat of his tongue across the slick puddle, rubbing against the tip of Shiro’s dick along the way. Oh the way that makes Shiro  _ shudder _ has her envying him. How  _ good _ must that feel? She can only imagine.

 

“ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro begs, voice low and strained. “Please. Come on! I need you in me. I’m ready. I’m good.”

 

A whimper almost drops from her lips when Keith does something with his fingers to make Shiro’s body arc with a curse. It also makes Shiro shoot his lover a dirty look but Keith’s too pleased with himself to take it as anything but a compliment.

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

When he pulls his fingers out, Shiro exhales and rolls over on his side. Facing Allura. She blinks in surprise, eyes darting from his shy gaze, red cheeks, impressive pecs, hickie-dotted hips, and leaking cock before running back up and away to a point on the wall behind the couple. 

 

Her reaction pulls a laugh out of Keith as he lies down behind Shiro. “Princess,” he reminds her in a voice smooth and wickedly tart as her favorite babai berries pie. She takes a centering breath, tells herself there’s no way they can know she’s aroused and looks straight into Keith’s dark blue eyes.

 

“Watch.”

 

_ Oh _ , she thinks dizzily as Shiro holds his leg up, a hand behind his knee, making room for Keith to smoothly slide into him.  _ So that’s how it’s done between two men _ .

 

Keith’s hand moves into place once their hips are snug. Shiro’s got his face buried in a pillow, breathing entirely too even to be anything but deliberately. She hears the nonsensical praises and adorations Keith showers on Shiro until he lets out a laugh. Well. It’s more of a shaky exhale.

 

“Cute? Really?” he asks, glancing at Keith over his shoulder.

 

After he’s kissed Shiro’s shoulder, Keith murmurs, “The cutest. The way your face turns red. And how shy you are sometimes. Not to mention the noises you make when I’m hammering into your ass.”

 

The dirty talk is said in a low, matter of fact voice that  _ shouldn’t  _ be arousing. And yet it sets fire to such a  _ want  _ inside of her. She finds herself hating her long skirts and her promise to appear unaffected because all she wants is to push her skirts up and touch herself.

 

Instead, all she can do is squirm minutely in her chair as the pair kiss, putting on a show just for her. Indulging her curiosity because... because...

 

_ Why  _ did  _ they agree to this anyways _ ?

 

The question comes and goes with the blink of an eye due to the fact that Keith begins to move. The sharp slap of his hips meeting Shiro’s ass reel her back into the room. She stares with wide eyes at the spot of their joining, whispering, “Oh my.” under my breath when the second slap winds up being louder than the first.

 

She glances up at Shiro, wondering if this hurts but all she sees is pleasure. His head is tipped back against Keith’s shoulder, panting as he rocks his hips back. Keith shows no mercy, jack hammering into Shiro until he’s keening into the sheets. Allura’s not sure where to look. The drops of pre-come dripping out of Shiro’s member, the way Keith’s arm is wrapped around Shiro’s chest, or the tight grip of Keith’s knuckles on Shiro’s leg.

 

They quickly change positions, turning so that Keith’s on his back and Shiro straddling the younger man’s waist. She stares at Keith’s hands on Shiro’s waist and the thickness of Shiro’s thighs. The difference in their size strikes her now, when she sees Shiro rub more slick onto Keith’s cock before taking hold of it and sliding down. 

 

She’s well aware of how flushed her face must be when the men groan each others names. Desire and something more, perhaps envy or perhaps longing, floods her when Keith and Shiro open their eyes to look at each other. It threatens to overwhelm her when Shiro lowers his left hand to link with Keith’s right. 

 

That hand remains connected even when Shiro leans back on his other hand, bracing himself before setting a punishing pace that makes them both hiss. Their grip only tightens with every wet smack. Senseless half-names and moans tumble from their lips, the sound of them sweeter than vecelian wine. Her free hand, that isn’t clutching onto her dress for dear life, drops between her parted legs. Less than an inch away from where she  _ aches _ to be touched.

 

As she grinds to grind against her own hand, Allura’s enthralled by the way Shiro chokes on so many curse words, his gasps turning increasingly high pitched as Keith thrusts up into him. Her hands move without her knowledge, gripping the collar of her gown in lieu of touching herself when Keith’s voice cracks on Shiro’s name. They’re both desperately pushing and pulling each other to the highest point of passion, moving with so much strength she’ll be surprised if they don’t wind up with bruising.

 

Keith’s back arches when Shiro takes him all the way in and rolls his hips in a sweet back and forth motion that Allura wishes she could replicate. There’s power in that move. Shiro does it because he knows the effect it’s going to have on Keith. His grin is wicked when he repeats the roll, goading Keith, “Come on. Come in me.”

 

Her eyes fly to Keith, who brokenly laughs and brings his spare hand between Shiro’s legs to grasp at his cock. Shiro jolts at the touch, bowing forward with ragging breathes to watch Keith’s hand and his face as his orgasm is stripped out of him. She can see his struggle to maintain eye contact, as does Keith.

 

"Sure you can keep up?" Keith breathlessly goads Shiro on, hair sticking to his face.

 

With a groan-laugh, Shiro retorts, "I'm just two years older than you. Of course I ca- _ah_!"

 

The red paladin pushes himself up into a seated position, finally pulling his hand away to brace himself. Shiro’s arms wrap around the other man’s shoulder, keeping them connected as they readjust. He buries his face in Keith’s shoulder, burying soft whimpers and sharper keens into the other man’s heated skin as he pleads, “Come for me, baby. Just come.”

 

Shiro lets out a low,  _ long  _ moan that makes her squirm in her seat. It makes her adjust her hand, cupping herself through her dress to press dull pressure against her center. She whimpers softly when Keith groans, “Fuck! I’m gonna come too.”

 

“Do it,” Shiro breathlessly urges him. “Fill me up.”

 

They change positions for the last time. Keith pushes Shiro down, his cock all the way inside the other way. Allura exhales shakily when she sees the pearly drops of release skating down Shiro’s side and onto the sheets. She manages to find the right spot to apply pressure as Keith spreads Shiro’s thighs and fucks into him in quick, hard thrusts.

 

For his part, Shiro takes it sweetly. He lies there, legs spread obscenely while he tries to pull Keith over the cusp with clumsy but tender touches. Keith braces himself on a hand on either side of Shiro’s head, thrusting a few more times before letting out a strangled groan. As he comes, body trembling and shaking, Allura speeds up her own efforts as well. 

 

She’s been on the edge of coming for half this encounter and she swiftly finds sweet release against her grinding fingers. Allura’s gasp merges into the noise Shiro makes when Keith plops down on him, a breathless “Oof” that has her eyes flying open in shock.

 

Embarrassment floods her the second she realizes what she’s done. She just... while her friends were... 

 

The pair was busy exchanging tender kisses, still caught up in each other. Allura takes the opportunity to straighten her posture and quickly readjust her gown. She hopes the pair didn’t notice her but... when they look at her.

 

There’s a knowing glint in Shiro’s eyes that makes her squirm now in guilt. And when Keith asks her, voice rough and low, “Did you enjoy that Princess?” She just knows that he’d caught her pleasuring herself to the sight of them.

 

Her first instinct is so snap, “No.” But she quickly realizes Keith’s question doesn’t include any intention to tease her. He’s just pleased that she liked what she saw. She blinks at Keith, at the way he’s curled on top of Shiro. 

 

_ Like a cat who ate the songbird _ , she realizes. Keith has  _ enjoyed  _ showing her this side of Shiro and how it’s only  _ him  _ who gets Shiro to that point. 

 

So she lets go of her pride and murmurs, “Yes. You both... make quite a sight.”

 

Shiro nuzzles Keith’s ear to get his attention, whispering something that makes the other paladin look down at him curiously, “You sure?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

They look back at her, Keith’s eyes more contemplative now. He blinks slowly before asking, “Would you like see us up close?”

 

Confusion immediately swirls around in her. She glances at her seat and the bed, wordlessly asking how can you get closer than this? Do they expect her to sit on the bed? That would be out of the question purely because she doesn’t want to risk accidentally getting kicked.

 

But then Shiro holds his hand out, fingers curling into his palm in a quiet gesture for her to come forward. Realization strikes her like a bolt of electricity. She stands on shaky legs, keenly aware of how slick she is between her folds because as understanding unfolds in her, she can’t help but grow more aroused.

 

When she drops her hand in Shiro’s palm, Keith sits up on his knees. His gaze is steady when he asks, “May I undress you?”

 

Allura takes hold of his hand and guides him to the catches sown into the back of her dress, and exhales, “Please.”

 

While Keith unhooks her dress, Shiro rises up to his knees as well. Seeing his naked form up close makes her shiver. Or that might be because Keith’s fingertips brushed against the small of her back. Or both. Probably both.

  
  
  
  


Shiro’s hand is rough but warm underneath her jaw. “We’ll take care of you.”

 

“We swear,” Keith promises with a quick kiss to her shoulder before he pushes the dress down.

 

She believes them fully.

 

And they  _ do  _ take care of her. Fully and completely until she’s a breathless, trembling mess between both their mouths eating her out, crying out until her breath hitches. Until her one hand clutches Shiro’s hair while the other scratches the back of Keith’s neck, her voice breaking mid-moan as she comes.

 

“How was that?” Keith asks, head propped up on a palm while the other rests with lazy familiarity against her belly. Shiro makes a noise on her other side, rubbing circles into her side before raising himself up to see her answer Keith’s question. 

 

Allura peers up into Keith’s handsome face before turning to look at Shiro. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen them look so at peace, and consequently, so handsome. It makes her smile and touch their cheeks. First Keith and then Shiro. 

 

She presses quick kisses to Keith’s chin and Shiro’s cheek, as they happen to be easiest within her reach, and answers, “Breath taking. I can understand why you two keep sneaking away to enjoy your time alone together. You look lovely together.”

 

It’s a great surprise to her when it’s  _ Keith  _ who blushes at her praise, hurriedly looking away with a gruff, “What?” when she blinks up at him. 

 

In her confusion, she turns to Shiro, who is quietly laughing away to himself. “He’s still working on how to take compliments. Plus,” he crooks a finger for her to come closer. She obliges, turning her ear towards Shiro so that he can whisper, “he wanted to show off for you.”

 

Despite the low tone, Keith hears it and snaps, “Did not!”

 

“He wanted to make it clear that we’re together.” Shiro laughs, protecting himself when Keith grabs a pillow and lobs it at him. With a tiny squeak, she dodges out of the way and finds herself pressed against Keith’s naked body.  _ That _ makes them both start hard enough that Keith stops and she jerks away with a flush.

 

She clears her throat, deciding the best course of action would be ignore that noise she just let out. “Well. Keith. You can rest assured you got that message across loud and clear.” 

 

But wait. Then why did they...

 

Allura shifts, bracing a hand on the bed as she turns to face Keith. “Then why invite he into your bed?”

 

She feels Shiro shift behind her. Probably plant an elbow into the bed to look at Keith, whose eyes dart from Allura’s to Shiro and back. He shrugs, shifting an inch closer before mumbling, “It’s what Shiro wanted.”

 

_ That _ makes her whip around so fast her long hair slaps into Shiro’s bare chest. Shiro who is smiling contently back at her. “You looked like you could use a hand. And we were happy to help.”

 

She gawks at the man, mouth moving to form soundless words before she shakes her head in disbelief. “And you’d do that for anyone?”

 

“Only people we’re both interested in.”

 

“Oh.” Allura twists her fingers together before asking. “Could we do this again sometime? There are times when... I feel lonely. And it was nice to give up control for a short time.”

 

She expects her request denied. After all, here she is asking to be made part of  _ them _ . They’re bound to feel sympathetic but will deny her request.  _ Possessive _ , she reminds herself at the look she catches Keith shooting Shiro. 

 

They surprise her with a soft kiss to each each and a quiet promise of, “We’ll talk about it after a nap.”

 

“If it’s once a while then I’m game,” Keith offers, closing his eyes as he presses his nose to Allura’s hair with a soft hum. “Your hair smells so nice.”

 

Stunned, she automatically answers, “Thank you.” before glancing between the pair, who are holding her between them. And it feels... nice. She feels protected.  _ Safe _ . And when that realization sets in, Allura exhales.

 

It takes her several long tocks to relax her body, jumping slightly when Keith murmurs, “Just relax and get some sleep. We’re not going anywhere.”

 

She tells herself to believe them and relaxes that final inch before readjusting into her preferred sleeping position. With one hand on Shiro’s arm and the other resting lightly on Keith’s wrist, Allura closes her eyes and allows herself to fall asleep. 


End file.
